


The Story of Uncle Stiles and Aunt Lydia

by raspberrylimonade



Series: remember i love you (stydia prompts) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Narrated by Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Future Scott tells scira’s and stydia’s kids the story of stiles and lydia’s love





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for stydia-fanfiction: Future Scott tells scira’s and stydia’s kids the story of stiles and lydia’s love
> 
> by the way this way written before season 6 and doesn't take the ghost riders etc into account

You know your mommy and daddy met when they were your age? Yeah, Uncle Stiles met Aunt Lydia when he was eight and told me he was going to marry her. I said, “cool.” Then I told him he was crazy - we were eight years old!

We didn’t talk to her for a long time. Because she had her own friends. At that time Aunt Lydia pretended to not be smart, but I didn’t talk to her so I didn’t know she was only pretending. But Uncle Stiles listened to her whenever she talked so he found out. She was even smarter than Uncle Stiles.

When we were sixteen years old, I met a…new friend…who also became Aunt Lydia’s friend. This…this friend made them dance together in school. Yes, that’s also when I became a werewolf. When Aunt Lydia found out, she started helping Uncle Stiles find out about new monsters - no! They didn’t get married yet, we were still in school. But they kissed! One time! Yeah, one day Uncle Stiles got a panic attack - it’s like when you’re suddenly very scared until you cannot breathe - but Aunt Lydia kissed him and made it better. 

No, they didn’t get married yet. Wait.

Later, Uncle Stiles was possessed by a demon. Possess means the demon goes inside your head and controls you. It made Uncle Stiles do a lot of bad things. Aunt Lydia helped him kick the demon out, but then it kidnapped her and Uncle Stiles had to find her. Then they both used their smart brains to find a way to help stop the demon.

So Aunt Lydia and Uncles Stiles still continued to help find out about monsters and how to beat the bad guys, but  - no, not yet. Sometimes they were with other people.

Then we fought these people called the Dread Doctors. They were not monsters, but they were bad guys who made other people into werewolves without the bite. One of these special werewolves hurt Aunt Lydia so she had to be put in a special hospital, which is actually a bad, scary place. Of course not, our Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital is fine. Uncle Stiles found out that the people inside were hurting Aunt Lydia, so he had to get her out. And he was the only one who could do that, because the place had mountain ash. So everyone else like me couldn’t go all the way inside. 

After that, Aunt Lydia was still affected by being hurt in the special hospital, so she always stayed with Uncle Stiles. Uncle Stiles was also hurting because some of the special werewolves had tricked him. So they both helped each other feel better. That when when they became really really close. Because after solving monster problems so many times, and saving each other even more, they slowly started to fall in love. But they were still very scared to tell each other. What? Oh really? You say that now, wait until you fall in love yourself. Then you will know it’s actually very scary when you want to tell someone you love them.

So, when that happened we were eighteen. When you are eighteen, it’s your last year of high school, and exams are very important. Aunt Lydia was getting stressed about a test because she missed a lot of class when she was being hurt in the scary hospital. So she went to visit Uncle Stiles and scared him because at that time it was very late at night. He reminded her that she was actually very smart. And she was very tired after studying for so long so she accidentally told Uncle Stiles she loved him. _Then_  they kissed again. No, they didn’t get married _yet_. But that is the story of how they got together.


End file.
